


The Tale of The Dragon and The Sparrow

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Canon Compliant, Family Issues, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada Being An Asshole, Minor Character Death, Protective Hanzo Shimada, Rating May Change, Time Skips, Warnings May Change, but in a sibling way ya know, he just always is in my fics, not a major plot point, shimada bros being bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: Hanzo Shimada does his best to be a good older brother, especially if it means not listening to his little brother, and Genij Shimada does his best to be a good little brother, especially if it means not listening to his older brother.It's just unfortunate that not listening to each other is what got this mess in the first place.If you can call brutally murdering your brother a mess.Hanzo remembers how they got here, all the mistakes and missteps along the way. He is trying to make up for them, he is trying to be a good older brother, even if it means listening to his little brother.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. The Sparrow gets his wings, at the cost of the Dragon's

Genji is waiting for Hanzo by the castle gates, and as usual Hanzo is late, and, as usual, Genji is bouncing on his toes in impatience. Hanzo’s lesson had run late, like they did everytime. His teachers didn’t care that Tuesday’s were for arcades, and ramen, and sugar rushes to Genji, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, they still meant that to a part of Hanzo as well. Genji is still free to run around the castle grounds, only confined to classrooms for a few hours a day, which is lucky for his teachers because Genji’s attention span is notoriously short, even for a six year old. Hanzo’s sure that if they tried to keep Genji inside any longer, their poor etiquette tutor would have an aneurysm from the strain. Not that Hanzo wouldn’t mind that happening. He’d been yelled at by the man enough in his early years to build up quite a resentment. He could still feel the ache in his thighs as he was forced to sit seiza for hours on end, until it was as natural as breathing.

Today though, Hanzo is free. One of his tutors had come down with a cold, and despite his last lesson running late, his father had given him the rest of the day off. Hanzo felt like a prisoner getting out early for good behavior. He felt like it’d been ages since he’d seen the afternoon sun from anywhere outside Shimada Castle. Genji had immediately latched onto Hanzo, declaring that today was the day he would beat Hanzo at the claw machine. Genji’s tutors, for his little brother still had classes today, had tried to protest, but their father just waved them away with his hand and sent his two sons off with a smile. It made Hanzo’s chest feel tight, but in a good way he couldn’t quite explain. It was not often that his father gave him a break. Hanzo was slated to be the next kumicho after all, he couldn’t afford to goof off like his little brother. Hanzo may have been tired, but at least his father was proud.

“Hanzo!” Genji is at his side in an instant, all smiles and endless bubbling energy. “I want to show you something!” Hanzo’s sure that if he didn’t have a tight hold on his brother’s hand, Genji would’ve already bounced to the moon in his excitement.

Hanzo sighs, doing his best to appear long suffering while still in sight of the castle, but he can’t quite contain his grin. “Make it quick, I’m sure you’ll need all the time we have to beat me at the claw game.”

“Nuh uh!” Genji’s face quickly scrunches up tight, like when he was a little boy and still refused to eat any green pepper that came across his plate, before settling into something triumphant as he takes the signature pose of his favorite sentai. “I’ve been practicing!” 

Hanzo pats his head and smiles at him good naturedly, “I look forward to seeing your hard work.” Genji beams like Hanzo just handed him the sun. “I only wish you had this kind of enthusiasm for your studies.”

“Oniisan!” Genji slugs him in the arm, as hard as his little six year old fists can. Hanzo barely feels it, but acts agonized, for Genji’s sake.

Hanzo finishes acting out his own demise at Genji’s tiny fists once Genji starts laughing again. And then, and only then, does Genji begin leading them along the outer wall of the castle, to a nearby courtyard, to show Hanzo his latest find. 

Genji was always showing Hanzo all sorts of things, usually things he found while hiding from his tutors. Usually Hanzo would give him a good scolding first, before letting his little brother tell him the latest tale of whatever misadventure he’d gotten into. He’d been brought beetles, shiny rocks from the koi pond, a flower from their mother’s garden, a leaf that looked like a butt, an arrow he’d fired into the bushes and been unable to find, and once, memorably, a rat snake. Their mother’s handmaiden had shrieked so loudly that half the castle guards rushed in with weapons drawn. Their mother, calm as always, gently took the snake from Genji and put it back outside, before telling all the guards to stand down. From then on any live finds Genji found, were to be kept outside the castle walls. 

Hanzo would never admit it, but sometimes he felt a little jealous of Genji. He’d skipped lessons once, when he was around Genji’s age, and the elders made sure he never forgot it. Hanzo had lied when his father had asked about how he broke his hand. The elders didn’t tell him to lie, his own shame was enough of a motivation. His middle finger still clicks sometimes if he moves it just right.

In a way, Hanzo got his time off. Their father took him out of any intensive physical training for 3 weeks while they waited for his hand to heal, although it felt more like a punishment than a break by the end of it. His hands had itched to get a hold of his bow, and katana again. Hanzo pretended he didn’t notice the disappearances of several elders who usually watched him practice, the knowledge that his father had found out somehow only made him hold his shame tighter against his chest

Genji had been too young to remember it happening, but he’d just entered his own training just this year, and his instructors could be heard griping about the child’s lackadaisical approach to practicing. Hanzo made sure to practice twice as hard. Genji was only six, and Hanzo nine after all, practically a grown up, and his father had already told him many times that as a big brother, it was his responsibility to keep Genji safe. Hanzo liked to think he was a good brother, even if Genji didn’t seem to notice anything Hanzo did for him. Especially, if Genji didn’t notice anything Hanzo did for him. 

Which speaking of things Hanzo did for Genji, Genji was looking pleadingly up at him from where he was kneeled at the base of a tree. He didn’t say anything, simply held up his hands, which were cupped together, toward Hanzo. Inside Genji’s hands was a small bird, barely more than a fledgeling, one of its wings appeared to be broken. 

“I want to help him, he’s hurt.” Genji was looking at Hanzo with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes. He brought the bird close to his chest, and Hanzo was doing his best to ignore all his thoughts about the myriad of illnesses it might be carrying.

“Genji…” He sighed, he hated being the bringer of bad news. It felt like it was all he did sometimes. He didn’t get to even open his mouth again, before Genji interrupted him.

“I’ll take really good care of him.” Genji looked more determined than Hanzo had ever seen him. “I’ll give him food and water, and make sure he gets a doctor for his wing. I’ll even keep him in my room so no one else will have to bother him. I’ll do it all myself, I promise!”

Hanzo crossed his arms and thought for a moment. “When he is better, you will have to let him go.” Genji’s smile was as bright as the sun beating down on them. 

They returned to the castle, the arcade and their rivalry long forgotten in light of the afternoon’s new pursuits. The little bird was quiet as the two of them snuck through the halls. Hanzo having to pull Genji around corners by the collar of his shirt more than once to avoid being caught by the guards. 

They made it to Genji’s room unseen and Hanzo ushered his little brother into the bathroom to wash his hands after they’d carefully placed the bird on one Genji’s old shirts. The bird was small and so still, that Hanzo would’ve thought it dead if not for the rise and fall of it’s breast. He’d never even had a pet, so he had no idea where to even start when caring for a wild bird. He bit his lip and looked around the room. He’d seen people splint wings in movies and TV before, it couldn’t be that difficult. He fished around under Genji’s bed, gagging when he pulled out a particularly rank old sock, before his fingers grasped what he was looking for. Genji had a horrible habit of holding onto clothes that no longer fit him, their mother had dragged old outfits out of Genji’s room more than once, with Genji kicking and screaming not far behind. Hanzo knew for a fact that Genji still kept a stash of old shirts under his bed and Hanzo had struck gold, pulling out a shirt that Genji must’ve worn when he was three or four. 

Carefully, Hanzo tore a strip of fabric off from the bottom of the shirt and placed it next to the bird. The bathroom door opened and Genji settled beside Hanzo. Hanzo expected Genji to say something about destroying one of his shirts. But his brother just blushed and looked away.

“It’s ok…” Genji took a deep breath and looked back at Hanzo once again with that big smile of his, determination restored. “It’s ok, if it’s for the bird.”

Hanzo nodded and turned back to the bird. “Genji I need you to hold him--” He cut himself off as he already saw Genji reaching for the bird, far too quickly and carelessly. He grabbed his brother’s hand before he could make contact. He waited until Genji was looking at him. “Slowly and gently, alright, he is already injured you need to be careful with him.”

Genji nodded and Hanzo released his hands, letting Genji try again. This time, his brother went much slower and carefully tilted the bird until it was upright. Hanzo took the strip of fabric and carefully tied it around the bird’s injured wing, anchoring it in place against its side. He left the other wing free. Hanzo gently took the bird from Genji.

“I need you to find a box, or something that we can put him in.” Hanzo eyed the knot he’d tied, it would do for now. “Tomorrow, I will get some tape from the doctor. That way the wing will stay in place.”

Now that he wasn’t holding the bird, Genji’s energy returned, and he was practically bouncing off the walls as he threw the contents of his closet all over the room. 

“Found it!” Genji triumphantly held an old shoebox above his head, and marched his way back over to the bed. Together, they lined the inside with the old shirt from before, and placed the bird inside. After washing their hands again, the two snuck into the kitchen to grab a dish of water, and then into the gardener’s shed to get some bird seed he stored there. 

“I’m gonna name him Sentai.” 

“You’re going to have to let him go, naming him will make it worse.”

“I’m gonna name him Sentai.”

“Fine.” There was no reasoning with a determined Genji.

Hanzo waited that whole week, after he’d changed out his crudely made splint for some proper tape, for Genji to come crying to him in the middle of the night saying the bird had died, or gotten away, but he didn’t. Hanzo waited for a maid, or their parents to find the bird, but they didn’t. Hanzo waited for Genji to get careless and forget to feed it, or water it, but he didn’t. He waited for Genji to get excited and blab about the bird to anyone who would listen, but he never did. 

Instead, Genji watched over the bird like it was a new born baby. He kept it fed and watered, asking Hanzo for the best tips to stay hidden as he ventured out to get supplies. He talked to it and spent every moment he could spare holed up in his room, watching Sentai. Hanzo had even caught him watching holovids on how to care for birds. By the time Hanzo came back to remove the splint, Genji was completely attached, and Hanzo was once again the bearer of bad news.

“Genji.” Genji was currently clutching his pants and crying loudly, tears pouring down his face and snot running from his nose. He pressed his face into Hanzo’s pants and Hanzo winced because, well, gross. 

“But I took care of him! I did a good job! Sentai loves it here.” With every word Hanzo swore he could feel snot seeping through his pant leg. Hanzo had been fighting with Genji, trying to get him to release the bird for at least fifteen minutes now. Sentai, for his part, was waiting patiently on the bed, against all odds, which was not helping Hanzo’s case.

“I’ll make sure no one finds out! He’s mine! He wants to stay!” Genji was beating his tiny fists against Hanzo now, and Hanzo couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Genji’s fists and shoved him away from him. Genji hit the floor, hard, and only cried louder. Hanzo knew he should feel bad, but he just wanted all the racket to stop.

“I told you, when he was healed you had to let him go!” Hanzo was practically shouting to be heard over Genji’s cries. He jammed his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tight, allowing himself what his tutors called, a moment of weakness. He didn’t think it weak when it seemed to help the world stop spinning. The combination of Genji’s cries and his desperate attempts to block them out, is probably why he didn’t hear the door open behind him. 

“Chichi!” Genji was up and running to the door in an instant and Hanzo, even though his brain hadn’t quite caught up yet instinctively dropped his hands. 

“Why are you crying Genji? I could hear you all the way on the other side of the castle.” Hanzo stood frozen still facing away from his father, he was afraid, but not sure of what, and his head still swam and spun from Genji’s outburst.

“I’ll take good care of him! I promise! I already did a really good job, but Hanzo won’t let me keep him!” Hanzo could hear Genji and their father getting closer now.

“Keep who Genji?”  
“Sentai!”

“Sentai? I don’t see any Sentai in this room.” Their father sounded amused more than anything and Hanzo forced himself to relax. Although, he instantly tensed again, when he felt his father’s hand on his shoulder.

“Yes there is, he’s here!” Genji was in front of Hanzo now, gesturing wildly at the still calm bird. “This is Sentai! Me and Hanzo saved him. His wing was broken.” Genji continues recounting the whole sordid tale of how they smuggled the bird onto the castle grounds and had kept him there, until Hanzo insisted he was healthy enough to be let go.

“Genji,” Their father’s voice was stern but not unkind. “You know the rules.”

Tears bubbled up in Genji’s eyes again, Hanzo still couldn’t bring himself to say anything, his mouth felt glued shut, “But...but!”

Their father raised his hand and cut Genji off with one gesture. “No buts…however, since I see you’ve taken good care of him so far, I will allow you to keep him as long as you continue to do so.” Genji cheered. “As long as you go to your studies and actually listen to your teachers.” Genji groaned loudly, but didn’t protest, happy enough to have got his way with little fuss. 

Sojiro’s hand squeezed Hanzo’s shoulder lightly. “How are you doing Hanzo.”

“Fine, otou-san.”

His father sighed and gently eased them onto the bed. Genji had already ran off with Sentai and was playing in the yard outside. He’d left the shoji thrown wide open. 

“You’re so formal, Hanzo. You’re getting far too grown up for your age.”

“I am just doing what is expected of me.” 

Sojiro sighed and ran his hand across his face before turning Hanzo to face him. Hanzo didn’t even realize he’d been staring at the floor. “Do I expect too much of you?”

“No, otou-san.”

His father’s face turned serious, “Do the elders?” Hanzo hesitated and that was all the answer Sojiro needed. 

Silence reigned for a long time before Sojiro spoke again, “Hanzo, if the elders ever do something or tell you something you think would be against my wishes, I want you to tell me.” Hanzo nodded, hoping that would bring this conversation to an end, but Sojiro pressed on. “No, Hanzo. I want you to tell me. I will never be angry or upset with you if you do. They may be powerful but they are not dragons. And what am I?” 

“A dragon.” Hanzo had no doubts about that.

“And what are you?”

“A dragon.” Hanzo had doubts about that.

His father placed his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and Hanzo felt heavy and light all at once. “Never forget that Hanzo, never forget that you are a dragon and they are nothing to a dragon.”

His father turned then, to watch his other son playing in the yard. Happily running alongside his new friend. The air was a light with bird song and the laughter of a child who’s heart is only full of joy. 

“How wonderful, a sparrow for our sparrow.”

It wasn’t till much later that night that Hanzo realized his father hadn’t said Genji was a dragon, and he tried very hard not to think of his brother broken and flightless, just like his new friend had once been.


	2. The Sparrow Learns of Hard Times and the Dragon Struggles Under the Weight of His Own Hide

Hanzo is thirteen the first time he tells his father something the elders said to him. The elders, by now, had said many things to him, but they were all about Hanzo, so he did his best to ignore them, or conform to demands that he could not reasonably talk himself out of. Although he made sure they were all still reasonable. Hanzo could handle the elders’ hawk like attention on himself. He was a dragon, as his father had said, and it was his duty to be as strong and brave as one.

That is why, Hanzo finds himself standing outside his father’s study one winter day. The elders’ often came to Hanzo’s practices to observe his training, and see how the young lord was progressing. Hanzo knew they did this with Genji as well, but he was never observed with the same rigor and attention Hanzo was afforded. However, today, after his sword practice an elder had approached Hanzo and asked to speak with him. Hanzo couldn’t think of a way out of it, due to today’s, now unfortunate blessing, of a free afternoon, and stopped to speak with him.

“You did well today, Hanzo.” The elders were quick to praise Hanzo and just as quick to cut him down. This particular elder, a man named Kasai, was a regular at his practices.

“Thank you very much, Kasai-sama.” Hanzo bowed and plastered an empty smile on his face. His skin always crawled around this man, like beetles were swarming under his skin. He had long since learned how to not show his discomfort.

“Your brother is leagues behind you. Some days I wonder why he even shows up, not that he bothers to most of the time.” Kasai’s gaze was hard and disapproving, looking to Hanzo like he expected him to agree with every word out of his mouth

Hanzo tensed, but disguised it by it turning it into a stretch of stiff muscles, “He is only ten, still a child, he will learn with time. Although your concern is appreciated” Hanzo knew the man’s rebuttal before it even left his mouth.

“I understand, Hanzo. However, I’m sure you remember, since you were there, you have been training since you could hold a sword, diligently, I might add.” Kasai put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking. “I do believe you only missed practice a few times, of course, those were due to an unfortunate incident.” His smile was so sharp, Hanzo could’ve cut himself on it if he looked close enough. “It’d be a shame if Genji were to suffer one as well, although perhaps it would convince him to train harder, to make up for any time lost.” Hanzo forced himself to breathe evenly, to appear unaffected and relaxed. 

Kasai’s smile brightened into something easygoing and harmless, “Ah, but I have kept you long enough, young lord. I’m sure you’re eager to enjoy your free time.” He made a shooing motion. “Go, go, enjoy what the city has to offer. You won’t be able to when you’re older.”

Hanzo bowed again, shallower this time, he hoped the insult went unnoticed. “Thank you, Kasai-sama.”

Hanzo left and headed straight to the gate, where he knew Genji was waiting for him. He’d texted him earlier in the day, to let him know he’d be out early. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Genji waiting impatiently, bouncing on his toes as always. He didn’t wait to hear his brother’s greeting, or latest story, he simply took him by the arm and dragged him into the city beyond, not stopping until they were well out of sight of the castle. One of the elders spies would report back what he had done, and he knew his message to the elders was clear, Genji was under his protection. There would be no unfortunate accidents under his watch.

Genji was spitting mad by the time they stopped, and not even promises of all the prizes in the claw machine could calm him. Genji had been more volatile towards him lately, and frankly, more volatile towards everyone. His training and lessons had been ramped up over the last few years, and that left Genji with less and less time in his day to do the things he viewed as far more important than learning the names of all the clan leaders, and territory boundaries. 

In turn, Hanzo’s schedule load increased as well, leaving him with little to no time in his day to spend catering to Genji’s whims, or to even see his younger brother. Genji had not taken to this change well, blaming Hanzo even though he was nowhere near responsible for it. On top of all that, their father had begun cracking down on some of Genji’s more flighty habits, punishing him for skipping his lessons, or failing tests. Overall, Genji was not very happy with the consequences that had come into his life.

Hanzo did his best, when he was around, to try and cheer his brother up and allow him to still have a childhood. Something that Hanzo himself sorely lacked for the most part, despite their father’s best efforts. Hanzo’s efforts, as usual for Genji, went largely ignored by the ten year old in favor of the simmering sense of injustice he seemed to carry within him. The main incident that could explain Genji’s increasing aversion to following any and all rules placed before him, was the passing of his beloved Sentai a few years back. Genji had been out in the dojo training and when he returned, Sentai was already cold.

He hadn’t been sick, merely old. Hanzo tried to comfort Genji with the fact that sparrows only lived 3 years, and that there was nothing he could’ve done, but Hanzo thinks he just made it worse. Genji didn’t leave his room for three days. He didn’t speak to anyone, and refused any meals. Genji only returned to society after their mother muscled her way into his room and force fed him until he couldn’t take it anymore. After that, Genji’s attendance record, which wasn’t too horrible actually, plummeted, with the ten year old almost never showing up unless he was dragged, or bribed to be there. 

Hanzo thought the whole thing was childish and had tried, many times, to force Genji to go to his lessons. He’d only ever succeeded a few times and he thought it was more that Genji wanted to have Hanzo stop annoying him, rather than any genuine effort on his brother’s part. 

Genji’s protests quieted, finally, when the two of them reached the arcade. Hanzo got him a figure he’d seen Genji eyeing from the claw machine to seal the truce. Genji was back to being Genji within minutes. He challenged, and taunted, and even beat Hanzo at a game or two on more than one occasion. He was a happy little kid. Hanzo hated being the one to break that mood. 

“Genji, I need you to listen to me.” He’d stopped his brother after a particularly brutal match of a fighting game that Genji had decimated him in. Hanzo wouldn’t let him know, he let him win, he hoped Genji’s triumphant mood would help his case.

Genji sighed, and turned towards Hanzo, face already impatient and unamused. Genji knew when a lecture was coming, especially if it was a lecture coming from Hanzo.

“Be quick, ok? I want to go try out the new rhythm game.” 

“You need to start going to your--” Genji groaned and cut Hanzo off with an impatient wave of his hand. Hanzo bristled

“I’ve already got told that by tou-san, not to worry.”

“Genji you don’t understand, the elders--”

“Are old and unable to do anything more than sip tea and complain. Lighten up Hanzo it’s your day off.” Genji turned to leave, clearly done with the conversation. Hanzo grabbed his hand pulling him towards him. 

“The elders are able to do far more than that, and you know it. You’ve avoided their ire this long, but it’s time to lay low. I’m not expecting perfection, just try to attend more often, and pay attention.” Genji’s glare could have frozen over even the warmest tropical island.

“Like you’re one to talk, the elders love you. They’d never touch you in a million years. You don’t have to put up with being second best all day. Do you think I enjoy being compared to you in every lesson, every fight!” Genji voice got louder and louder by the second, and Hanzo flinched as people began to stare.

“Hanzo’s better at this! Hanzo’s better at that! Hanzo could do this! Well I’m not you Hanzo, and I never want to be!”

“I’m not asking you to be me. I never did.” Hanzo tried to calm himself, not let his anger flare in his chest or his tone.

“No, but you’re expecting it, you’re all expecting it. The elders, my tutors, tou-san, you! I can see what a disappointment I am, I have eyes you know!” Genji shoved Hanzo as hard as he could, and Hanzo stumbled into one of the machines. “Why even bother going if my fate has been decided before I even stepped in the room.”

“If you applied yourself, if you truly tried, no one would compare you to me, and you know that! They’d be able to measure you by your own talents, and your own worth, but you don’t even give them the chance.” Hanzo’s voice was loud now too, and despite the heavy techno track and blaring of virtual gunfire, it felt totally silent in the arcade.

“No they wouldn’t! They don’t care who I am! I am the second son, the backup plan, the throwaway!” Genji’s eyes were wild and full of unshed tears. “You know it, I know it, they know it.” He gestured wildly to those who had stopped to watch and they averted their eyes, ashamed to be caught. Genji took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It doesn’t matter anyway, none of this matters.”

Hanzo grit his teeth, and grabbed his brother’s arm tight, tight enough to bruise and make Genji cry out. He dragged him close until they were face to face.

“It does matter. Everything you do matters, and I am trying to make sure you do not face the consequences of your reckless actions.” Genji tried to interrupt but Hanzo continued. “I don’t care how you feel, how you feel doesnt matter. What matters is making sure you stay alive as long as possible, the elders are dangerous, they--”

Genji ripped himself away from Hanzo. “Have never hurt me, but you have. It seems to me, the one who I need to stay away from is you.” 

Hanzo’s face fell as he scrambled for something to say, something to do, anything, but Genji was already gone, walking past him, up and out the door to the arcade and into the sunny street above. Hanzo knew then, the situation was out of his control. So, reluctantly, he went to see his father. 

Which led him to now, standing in front of the wide oak desk his father sat at, waiting for him to finish a conference call. Hanzo wasn’t a fool, he was old enough to know who he was, what he was training for, what was expected of him. He didn’t flinch as he watched his father order executions, or arrange arms deals. It was all part of being a Shimada. Hanzo wished Genji could see that. 

His father looked up, call ended, with a soft smile on his face that he only showed to his wife and children. It made Hanzo feel warm inside, made him confident in his decision to care for his family, even if his family wasn’t particularly keen on listening.

“What brings you here today, Hanzo? I thought you had a free day.” 

“I did, I do.” Hanzo trailed off, before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He did not like admitting weakness, and admitting he couldn’t take care of his brother, was a very big weakness to admit. 

His father sat up straighter, face morphing from kind to more concerned. “What is it?”

“You told me to tell you, if the elder’s ever told me something that you wouldn’t like.”

Hanzo’s father came around the desk quickly, and grabbed Hanzo’s hand, motioning him to be silent. Hanzo nodded, a little confused, but followed his father out of the room and down the corridor. They kept walking until they entered their own family wing, and kept walking until they reached a section of wall that looked just like all the other walls. Sojiro carefully pushed the wall inward and Hanzo heard a quiet click, before it swung inward. Behind the false wall, was a small room, barely 6 feet wide. Hanzo felt far too close to his father as he ushered them into the room and shut the door.

“It is safe to talk here, the walls are soundproof.”

Hanzo nodded, far too used to secrecy at this point. “Kasai-sama spoke to me after practice today.”

“He does that a lot.” Sojiro’s eyebrow raised clearly trying to tempt Hanzo into more than he was willing to share. Hanzo stiffened and his father breathed out a sigh. He gestured for Hanzo to continue

“He complimented me.” Sojiro’s eyebrow raised even higher. “Then he spoke about Genji.”

“What did he say about Genji.”

“He spoke about how he was missing his practices, and lessons, and how he is behind in his studies because of it.” Hanzo sighed and shifted his weight. “He mentioned how I almost never miss my practices, and how I only missed them due to an...incident.” Hanzo could see the fire flickering in his father’s eyes, he knew he needed no reminder of said incident.

“He said it would be unfortunate if something similar happened to Genji. I…” Hanzo stuttered in the crushing silence. “I think he wanted me to do something.”

“And did you?”  
“No!” Hanzo was glad now for the soundproofing, for his response was far too loud in the quiet space. “I would never--”

“I know, Hanzo.” His father placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please continue.”

“I tried to talk to Genji, get him to listen, to understand how dangerous the elders are but he just!” Hanzo was mad now, almost as mad as he had been at the arcade. “He just blew me off and went on some rant about how he feels less than me, and how I hurt him, and I’m dangerous, and how he’s not an idiot.” Hanzo felt his face redden with an angry blush.

“But he is an idiot! He won’t listen to me or reason and it is going to get him killed one day! He doesn’t care! I don’t know why I even bother trying with him, when it is always the same. He always wants to play, and go out with his friends. While I am trapped here, cleaning up his mess!” Hanzo huffed. “It’s not fair! It’s not fair that I have to deal with this and he doesn’t!”

“No, it’s not fair.” Hanzo turned to his father, stunned to hear him in agreement. 

“What?”

“I said, it’s not fair, and life will continue to be not fair. You are my son, our business is exploiting the unfairness of life and finding a way to profit.” All the anger left Hanzo’s body at once, and he felt all the more drained for it.

“Genji won’t listen to you, because you are two very different people Hanzo, and on top of that you are his brother, and it is the job of all little brothers to ignore the advice of the elder.” Sojiro ruffled the hair on top of Hanzo’s head making his son wince as he struggled to fix it in the small space. “The elders are dangerous, you are correct in that. And Genji does need to attend his lessons more, you are correct there as well, but he will not listen if you force it upon him.”

His father sighed then, and looked far older than Hanzo had ever seen him. “Genji knows, even at his age, that he is not the next kumicho, and because of that he knows that he is, in the minds of the elders and the clan, only ever second best.”

“Do...do you think that way?”  
Sojiro’s eyes were fierce and sharp as he answered. “You are both my sons, rank means nothing to me.”

“Why doesn’t he try to prove himself then, show he is truly worth something.” Hanzo didn’t understand.

“Because he knows they have already made up their minds.” Sojiro’s hand was back, but this time it was comforting. “It is not your fault, Hanzo. It never has been, and never will be, but you were first, and you do your duty well and without complaint. That is what makes you a good kumicho, and that is what makes it impossible for Genji to measure up.”

“I don’t understand.”  
“If Genji tries to hard and attempts to surpass you, he is trying to steal your spotlight, your glory, he is a threat, a coup waiting to happen.” Sojiro continued. “If he is merely mediocre, he is obviously unfit for second in command, too slow, or not good enough, to even think of dreaming higher, a disappointment in the long shadow of his brother.” Sojiro sighed. “And if he aims low...If he aims low he is no threat at all, a whimsical thing to be pitied, but ignored. A pretty sparrow content to live out it’s days fattened by the seeds thrown it’s way.”

“Genji is smart.” Sojiro looks at him, his smile so sad. “Despite what you think, he knows how to survive. Even if his survival brings him close to danger, even if it looks different than yours. He knows how to.”

“He should still try though, at least, a little.” Hanzo could see the sense in it, but still couldn’t understand why Genji would be so willing to pretend to be something he’s not.

“He could, and I will speak to him about it. I am not happy with his actions either, make no mistake.”

“Then, do we have nothing to worry about? Will the elders do nothing?”

“No, the elders didn’t make it to that age by being merciful. They will try something, and now,” His father’s smile was back and Hanzo was relieved. “Thanks to you, we are prepared.”

Hanzo returned the smile, even if he still felt so tired from the day’s events. 

“I know he frustrates you, Hanzo, but please continue to take care of him. Especially if he doesn’t appreciate it.”

“Yes, otou-san.”

“Hanzo.” And Hanzo knew what was coming, for his father always asked it after their conversations and it brought him great comfort, but also a horrible fear at the thought of responding any other way than he always had.

“What am I, Hanzo?”

“A dragon.” And he still believed it.

“And what are you?”

“A dragon.” And he still doubted.

“That’s right, and dragons do not only destroy, they protect what is theirs, and Genji is under your protection. Remember that.”

“Yes, otou-san.” Sojiro nodded and listened carefully at the door before opening it and walking back into the hall, with Hanzo not far behind.

“I will see to it that the matter we discussed it taken care of.” Hanzo let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, but didn’t let it show in his demeanor. “You are dismissed.”

Hanzo nodded and walked as quickly down the hall as he dared, towards him room, desperate to fall into a deep dreamless sleep and forget about this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this will be time skipping through the shimada bros lives all the way till present time and then through present in game time. There might be ships later on, but they will never be the main focus.


	3. The Dragon learns what he is truly made of, the Sparrow flies farther and farther, They both grieve

Okaa-san got sick quickly. One day, she was perfectly fine, smiling and laughing with Hanzo over their semi-usual afternoon tea together, and then, when he’d returned from getting their tea from the servant at the door, she was on the ground, unconscious. They’d checked for poison, of course, his father wasn’t blind to external threats and it seemed the most obvious explanation. All the tests came back negative. The doctor’s began other tests, those came back negative too, well, except for the one Hanzo wished would’ve been negative. Cancer, inoperable and far too far along in it’s development to even think about treatment. His mother was dying, and there was nothing he could do.

They hadn’t even seen any symptoms in her, before now. The doctors said that was what made her cancer so dangerous, you often didn’t know until it was too late. Hanzo liked to think that somehow, someway, in another universe they caught it earlier, but then again that would be atypical of his mother. She hated doctors, refused to go to them even in the case of an emergency. Hanzo supposed she might have known something was wrong. He tries to not think of that though, anger builds far too quickly in his chest for that, and the last thing his mother needs is his anger.

His father, of course, insisted on trying everything that was available to them. Chemotherapy, experimental drugs, anything money could buy his father bought and tried. His mother did not get better. She just got thinner and thinner and smaller and smaller, until Hanzo could barely recognize her as the once imposing figure that had loomed so large in his life. 

Hanzo visits her everyday, much to the elder’s annoyance. He doesn’t care for his packed schedule when he is losing the few precious moments he has left with her. Genji’s visits are rare, and often when their mother is asleep. Hanzo sees him. He stands in the doorway of the room and simply stares and stares, before turning on his heel and leaving. He doesn’t spend much time in the castle anymore, but he has thrown himself into his physical training at least. Hanzo thinks Genji has almost logged as many hours as Hanzo in the dojo now, which is quite a feat in and of itself. However, He is listless and unfocused when he attends his lessons, if he attends at all. Hanzo often sees him slipping in later and later each night. He knows he should be worried, Genji is eleven, still so young to be out at all hours, but Hanzo has far too many worries these days. He dispatches a permanent bodyguard for his brother, while he helps his mother through the aftermath of another chemo session, and shoves it to the farthest corner of his mind. 

His father comes about as often as Hanzo. Although, Hanzo can see how the strain of leading the clan, and caring for his wife, weighs on him more each day. His father has never looked older, Hanzo thinks one day when he sees him hovering over their mother’s bedside, fretting endlessly about her comfort. He was passing through the family wing, as he often did now between his lessons, even if it was totally out of the way. His mother smiles, and Hanzo can still see the woman she was held tightly in that expression. His father relaxes, like the world has fallen off his shoulders, and he settles into a chair next to the bed. Hanzo leaves soon after. It feels far too private. 

Despite her sickness, she is still, unequivocally, his mother. A clan leader in her own right, she holds court from her chambers now, where she has been ordered by the doctors to stay and rest. And, despite her frail appearance, the elders still cower before her as she questions and guides policies, providing her own input alongside his father’s. She directs the staff, and all manners of the household in the same efficient and regimented way she always has. The members of the clan, don’t see her sickness and how she needs Hanzo to steady her, how she vomits everything her body has to offer after chemo, and continues even after she has nothing left to give. She wears a wig, her hair fell out long ago. 

She doesn’t have long. Hanzo knows this from the doctors, but also from his mother. He can see how her hands shake, how she grows tired so easily, how she is harder to wake most mornings, how somedays taking a drink of water is hardest thing she has ever done in her life. She doesn’t have long, no. Hanzo can see how she fights it though. How she still tries to eat, to drink, to pretend there is nothing wrong. Hanzo admires her, still, he always has. She is teaching him things even at her weakest. 

He drags Genji there one day, near the end. His mother largely stays in bed now, with far too many things attached to her. She is too weak to move, too weak to hold court. Hanzo knows the moment she gave up is when she had to start delegating her duties. 

Hanzo’s sure he was only able to get Genji to her room by pure force. His brother had fought and bit and tried to escape the whole way, but Hanzo didn’t let him. Genji needed to see her, besides she’d asked after Genji so many times that Hanzo was obligated to bring him. Genji only calmed when they were right outside her room. Hanzo was glad for that. The last thing their mother needed was his brother causing a fuss. Genji was quiet as they walked into the room. Their mother smiled at him, and Hanzo could see the woman she was slipping slowly from her expression. He gently led Genji to a chair and had him sit down.

Their mother was kind, gentle, with her younger son, and talked to him even though Genji seemed frozen, not answering any questions posed to him. Genji was totally silent, just staring down at their mother’s hand on the bed. Hanzo knew this was probably a shock to Genji. Just standing in the doorway didn’t give you a good understanding of just how bad it truly was. Her hand is so small, and frail, like every bone is accentuated by the sagging skin. Hanzo remembers how those hands first taught him how to hold a bow. He’s sure Genji remembers being taught how to throw shuriken by her hands as well. It hurts now, to know that those hands aren’t even steady enough to hold a teacup.

Hanzo nudges Genji, as gently as he can manage, trying to get him to pay attention to their mother, but it does nothing.

“Genji…” He doesn’t respond to his name either. Their mother gives Hanzo a small sad smile. Hanzo tries again. “Genji, don’t be rude.”

“It’s alright Hanzo.” Their mother’s voice is quiet, like barely talking for a few minutes has worn her down. “Genji is doing just fine.” Her hand reaches out for Genji, and it barely makes contact before Genji is leaping back, as if he’s been burnt.

The chair clatters to the floor and Genji’s eyes are that of a cornered animal, his breathing fast. He doesn’t look back as he runs out the door. 

“Genji!” Anger flares deep within Hanzo and he could kill his brother in this moment, for the disrespect, for the ignorance, for daring to bring his own issues into their dying mother’s chambers. His mother’s hands are on him in a moment.

“He didn’t mean it, Hanzo. He’s just processing this in his own way.” She is as calm as ever, and Hanzo doesn’t know how she can stay so calm, not in the face of all this.  
“He disrespected you! He wouldn’t even look at you, not even when he knows you’re--” Hanzo’s breath chokes in his throat. He can’t bring himself to say it. 

“I know, Hanzo, and he does know. Him being here was enough. You did well.”

Hanzo does not feel as if he has done well though. It’s probably what drives him to seek out his brother that night. 

Genji is sneaking back into the castle, and Hanzo can smell the lingering scent of ramen, meaning he must have been at Rikimaru. His bodyguard is nowhere in sight. Hanzo made sure of that. Genji looks tired, even though it is far from late. Hanzo doubts it’s from anything important, given the reports his father and him have been given by the elders. Genji’s priorities are simply misplaced, and Hanzo, Hanzo plans to show them where they should lie. 

Genji doesn’t even hear him coming, before Hanzo has him backed against a wall, forearm tight across his windpipe. Genji’s eyes are wide, and Hanzo can see dried tear tracks on his brother’s cheeks. He falls back on his training, none of that is important right now.

“Hanzo, what are you--” Hanzo presses tighter against Genji’s windpipe and Genji quiets at the unspoken command.

“I do not think you understand how deeply you fucked up today, Genji.” Genji says nothing, but Hanzo can feel him begin to shift, to try and get out of the hold, and moves to counter. He knocks Genji’s legs out from under him and pins him against the ground. Genji makes a pained sound, but Hanzo falls back on his training. Genji is a Shimada, he should learn to act as such. 

“Father and I tolerate you skipping your lessons, sneaking out, and blatantly ignoring orders, but all Okaa-san wanted was to see you. You could have done one useful thing for once in your life, and yet you chose to be a coward.”

“I didn’t--” Genji’s head meets the hardwood with a sickening crack before he can even think about finishing the sentence.

“You’re going to listen to me, Genji. Something you’ve never done before, but you best listen well. I am not otou-san, and I am not okaa-san. I expect something of you, I expect something of my future right hand man, and cowardice is not one of those things.” Hanzo’s rage is a living thing bursting out of his chest. His brother is crying. Hanzo tastes salt in his mouth, and vaguely realizes he is too. “Tomorrow, you will go to mother’s room, and apologize. You will let her touch you and do whatever she wants, because she is your mother and you should show some respect.” He sighs and sits back, Genji scrambles away, he looks scared. Hanzo can see a dark red stain on the floor.

“Go see the doctor for your head wound.” He sighs and shakes himself, the adrenaline rapidly flowing out of his body making his muscles stiff. “Can you get there yourself or do you need assistance.” Genji doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head even though it looks like it pains him. He turns away quickly, practically running down the hallway.

“Genji.” And Hanzo sounds drained even to his own ears, and Genji stops, though he doesn’t look back. “She doesn’t have long, make the most of the time you have left with her.”

“I know.” Genji’s voice reverberates in the air between them, even though Hanzo has to strain to hear it.

“Genji, I’m sorr--”

“Don’t.” This time Genji cuts him off, and even though Genji is nowhere near him, Hanzo cannot help but feel like hands are gripping his throat. “I understand, you were just doing your duty.”

Genji leaves then, and the hallway is deathly silent. Hanzo doesn’t know how long he sits there, staring at the stain on the floor, and wondering at the power of his own two hands, the power of his anger. Genji still has much to learn. Hanzo tries not to think of how many of those lessons will be at his own hands. 

He doesn’t remember how he got back to his room, but he wakes to his father shaking him. His eyes are sad, and Hanzo knew they would be brimming with unshed tears if he didn’t hear the elders milling about behind his door. His father doesn’t even have to say anything, Hanzo knows.

**_She’s gone._ **

Hanzo knows why his father is here, but not why the elders are waiting outside. His father must know the confusion on his face is not related to his mother’s passing. He smiles sadly, and just tells him to dress. 

His father steps out and Hanzo takes the deepest breath he can with the grief sticking in his chest. Then, he does what he was asked. He tries to remember what could possibly have brought the elders to his room. There was no way they’d be here simply because of his mother’s death, and he knows Genji wouldn’t have mentioned anything about last night. He knows the elders were unhappy with him shirking some duties as he cared for his mother, but he doubts they’d be bothering him about that now given...given his mother’s death.

He presses his palms tightly against his eyes, until it hurts and burns and the tears stop threatening to fall. Then, he does what he has to do, and goes outside.

The elders fall silent, but Hanzo can see some of them smiling, despite the grim atmosphere. His father’s face is grim and Hanzo looks to him for instruction, as he always has.

“Happy birthday, Hanzo.” Hanzo’s heart drops out of his chest and into the floor beneath his feet. His mother is dead and he is fifteen today. Hanzo knows what is going to happen. For the first time, he publicly speaks out against his father. 

“Otou-san, what about the mourning period? Can’t we wait?” Hanzo feels the weight of all the elder’s gazes upon him and he feels like he is being crushed beneath a million hands desperate for him to conform.

“It is your duty Hanzo, you know this. You may mourn after.” And that is it. Hanzo’s mother is dead, and he is fifteen and he is going to become a dragon of the Shimada clan.

The elders lead him away from his father in a tense silence, and Hanzo knows why. His display of disobedience is out of character, and none of them are willing to push him further for once. 

The spirit bonding ceremony is not new information to Hanzo, he knows all the steps, all the words, everything that is expected of him. He will be taken to the temple and left there for as long as it takes. A dragon will either bond with him, or he will die. There is no other outcome. Hanzo hopes for his father’s sake a dragon finds him worthy. He can’t imagine the pain of losing both him and his mother so close together. 

If a dragon chooses him, he will then get a tattoo properly sealing the spirit to him until his death, and then if he receives a dragon, he will become a fully fledged member of the clan and begin performing the various duties that come along with that. 

Not every clan member has a dragon, not even all the elders, but his father does, and Genji will be expected to. It is tradition. Hanzo has never wanted to say fuck tradition more than he does at this moment. 

He sees Genji, as he’s walking out the gates. He is standing next to one of the cherry trees, which are as barren this time of year as his heart feels. His brother looks at him, like he is looking through him. Hanzo expected anger, or sadness, or something, but there is nothing in his brother’s gaze. Once their eyes lock, Genji turns away and walks back into the palace. Hanzo is officially alone.

The temple is a long ride from the palace. Hanzo supposes it is to prevent those who are scared of the bonding from easily running back to the palace. Hanzo doesn’t feel like running. Although the elders tight grip on his arms tell him they think otherwise. Hanzo doesn’t think he cares about anything right now. He lets himself be led to a car and placed inside. The elders whisper something to the driver but Hanzo is not listening. He shuts his eyes and tries, futilely to sleep. He knows he will need all the rest he can get for the days ahead. 

The driver doesn’t say anything to him when he arrives, although Hanzo can feel his stare on his back. He’s been labeled a flight risk. Hanzo will not run, he knows his duty, and, despite how much he hates it, part of him feels excited. He’s been dreaming of this moment, since he was a small child. He hates himself for it, his mother is dead. He should be weeping, helping his father plan the funeral, doing anything but getting what he wants. The grief surges with his anger, and he barely stops himself from stumbling on the top step of the temple as the wave of emotion overcomes him. 

The priests bow to him as he is led inside. He is placed in the central chamber and left there to prepare. The doors close behind him, like the lid of a coffin. Hanzo doesn’t know if he even truly wants to leave. 

He strips, and arranges the pillow left for him in front of the altar. He prepares an offering, and lights the incense, and then kneels, and waits. His mind is loud, as he tries to breath and let it drift as he always does during meditation. The incense is cloying and makes his lungs feels sticky and small. The wood floor is hard against his knees, the pillow doing nothing to cushion them, and he does his best to ignore the building pain. 

He knows what he needs to do. He’s studied the steps, and the processes, and the accounts of past leaders, but he can’t focus on any of that. Hanzo is completely alone, the priests far away. The have orders to not return until at least a week has passed. Hanzo is completely alone.

He finally lets himself cry.

It is not a soft thing. It is loud. It is ugly. His chest heaves as he sucks in air greedily. A wounded groan claws up out of his chest and into the air. He screams and screams and screams. He weeps. He sobs. He beats his fists against the floor, and tugs at the tangles in his hair, and finally, he collapses in a heap before the altar, exhausted. 

The incense is a dull glow against the deep dark of the chamber, and he feels his eyes flutter closed, as he tries desperately to stay awake. As they close, fully, and sleep takes him, he swears an enormous eye looks down at him from above. Hanzo doesn’t care, he is alone, he is tired, and his mother is dead.

Hanzo wakes, and he is somewhere else. There is a rumbling like thunder all around him, but he feels warm, like the summer sun is beating down on him. It is bright. All he can see is a light luminous blue that surrounds him. Above is darkness. He feels like he is trapped in a lantern.

_ You are awake, welcome back to us, Hanzo. _

Hanzo jumps and stumbles back into the wall. The voice, voices? Are loud and shake through his body, a heavy bass line shaking every atom in him. The wall behind him shifts as he stumbles into it, and the thunder from earlier reaches a cacophonous crescendo. It sounds like laughter.

_ Do not be afraid, we are not here to hurt you. _ It is a different voice that speaks now, and Hanzo moves away from what he is sure is a body. The bodies, shrink and swell rapidly until Hanzo is face to face with two dragons, entwined with each other. They are enormous in this space, and dwarf Hanzo easily. He doesn’t think he can see an end to their long twisting bodies. He feels like a child beneath their eyes, that bely the ages of wisdom they have lived. Hanzo is in awe, and a little scared. 

The dragon on the left slithers closer, until it is eye level with Hanzo. As eye level as they can be, when their eye is about the size of three Hanzo’s. 

_ We have been waiting for you for a long time. _ The voice is lighter, airer, than the other dragon’s. It reminds Hanzo of the moment before a lighting strike. Hanzo feels all the tension drain out of him as he listens to it.

_ Given the other’s we had to fight off, I don’t believe we were the only ones!  _ The right dragon says.There’s that loud rumble of thunder again, Hanzo knows now that is has to be laughter. The dragons seem to smile down at him, and they have far to many teeth for Hanzo to be completely comfortable with them being as close as they are, but he feels no fear. The dragons are right, he is in no danger.

_ You are quiet, has our awesome power, shocked you to silence?  _ It is the dragon on the right, again, their voice is deeper and like the thunder that follows the lighting. Powerful sounding, but joyous in its chaos. 

Hanzo struggles for a moment but finds his voice. “Oh, great spirit dragons--”

The right dragon cuts him off,  _ Yes, Yes we know the spiel let’s save us all the embarrassment and skip to the end, shall we?  _

_ Don’t be rude…  _ Hanzo knows the left dragon, that one reminds him of lighting says something at the end, but it is as if his head is full of static and it hurts when he tries to concentrate on it. They must have noticed the change in him, because they both rush to and curl around him.

_ Do not think of what I said. It has been so long since we chose someone I forgot how fragile you mortals were.  _ The lighting dragon seems embarrassed, Hanzo does his best to put the unintelligible sound out of his mind.  __

_ So,  _ the thunderous dragon seems impatient,  _ are you going to ask us? _

Hanzo takes a deep breath, honestly kind of happy he got to skip the awkward speech. It was rather lengthy. 

“Spirit dragons, do you deem my soul worthy--

_ Yes!  _ The right dragon again, the lighting one whips them with their tail, and seems to smile encouragingly at Hanzo.

_ Ignore them, they are far too excited.  _ The thunder dragon grumbles, and it still shakes Hanzo’s bones to their core, but does not respond.

Hanzo swallows nervously and continues, “Will you bond with me and join me on the mortal plane and serve me till the end of my life?”

_ Yes, Hanzo, we will.  _ They speak together this time and despite the grief in his heart, and his nerves, and the awe that paralyzes him. Hanzo smiles as the voices seem to fill all the empty parts of him, he didn’t even know existed. 

“What...what do I call you? Was that your name you said earlier, that I couldn’t understand?”

The left dragon speaks first,  _ Yes, it was. It is in the language of spirits, so you would not be able to comprehend it let alone pronounce it. I suppose the closest name in your language would be Ai, although it is far from my true name. _

_ And I am Yori!  _ The thunder dragon raises one of his great legs and beats it on his chest. 

Hanzo smiles, for the first time today, but it quickly falls from his face.

“I...I have a question.”

Ai’s face falls and she shrinks back from Hanzo, and Hanzo knows that she knows without him even saying anything. They are truly one being now. Yori sighs and drifts closer in Ai’s place.

_ We would take you to her if we could, but...it is not someplace the living are meant to tread. Not even our bond would protect you. _

Hanzo nods, he already knew the answer, but he had to try. 

“What now?” Hanzo had read so many stories but none tell you exactly what happens next.

_ It is time to rejoin the mortal world. _

Yori speaks up quickly over Ai,  _ It has been far too long for us, but alas we are quite picky. Or at least Ai is.  _ Ai whips them with their tail again.

_ It is a great honor to be chosen by two dragons. There are few mortals that can withstand that much power in their body. I am not picky, just careful.  _

Yori rolls his eyes,  _ Of course. _

Hanzo laughs, and it feels like his chest is a little lighter than it was a few moments again. 

“How do I get back?” He asks, once he calms down.

_ Think about going back and you shall go back. Simple as that.  _ Yori reminds Hanzo of Genji in a way, flippant and quick to joke. Hanzo hesitates though, and Ai moves closer, curling their body around him. Yori joins them. 

_ I know you do not want to, but you must. You cannot stay here.  _

“Why not?”

_ You will die _

“Oh.”

_ Yes, oh. _

Hanzo takes a deep breath and steels himself. He does not want to return, but he must. He cannot leave his father, and he cannot leave Genji, and Yori and Ai, two dragons he can hardly believe it, have chosen him. He has expectations, he has duties, and there are now two more people, or in this case dragons, who need him in this world.

Hanzo closes his eyes and does what is expected of him, and when he opens them again, the temple is still dark, and still lonely, but he is not alone. The dragons thrum with his heart in perfect harmony. He rises, and dresses, before throwing open the temple doors and calling for the tattoo artist. It is time to complete the bond. It is time to do his duty. His father was wrong, Hanzo isn’t a dragon, he is two, and they complete him in ways he’s never known. He feels powerful, and brave, and alive, so unbearably alive, but he is not alone. He will never be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I posted the first two chapters and then promptly started college for the first time in like 3 years, so stuff was crazy for a minute there, but I'm getting the hang of it. I'm going to try and update consistently, but I'm a STEM major with a lot of homework, so it's a fifty fifty shot really. I have not lost a loved one to cancer, so forgive me for being really vague here. I recently lost someone to COPD so that's what I am basing my experiences on. I was gonna do super serious dragon's but then Yori just came out, so here we are.  
> Yori means trust or dependence and Ai means love. I thought they were good dragon's to represent Hanzo in this fic, also as you can kinda see in this chapter. Genji and Hanzo are gonna be flawed as fuck, how else do we get to fratricide town and a satisfying redemption arc?  
> And finally I leave you with  
> #LetHanzoSayFuck


	4. The Dragon kills, and The Sparrow learns consequences

Hanzo’s hands were covered in blood and the dragons thrummed within him, humming contendely, finally sated. The man had been his birthday present, or rather the assignment to kill the man had been. Hanzo was sixteen now, and he had killed someone for the very first time. He felt exhilarated, alive, like everything has finally clicked into place. He had performed his duty, and he had performed it well. 

The man hadn’t been anyone important, in the grand scheme of things. The clan had wanted to give him an easy target, something that would be a sure success. Hanzo tried not to be offended by that, even though he understood how important it was for him to do this successfully. The man had owed the clan money, and was preparing to run rather than pay them back. Hanzo was supposed to collect, either the money, or the man’s life. 

He’d been pathetic in the end. Hanzo had caught him stuffing his suitcase. The man didn’t even hear him approach, unaware of his presence until Hanzo’s knife was already pressed tightly against his throat. He pleaded and begged, asking for more time, everything Hanzo had been told to expect, but Hanzo was calm, collected. He gave him a chance, an opportunity to tell him where the money was, it was more than some in the clan would’ve given him, but the man only continued to make excuses. Hanzo didn’t even let him finish his sentence.

Even though Hanzo had known what to expect, he was still surprised by the force of it. The blood was not a smooth flow downward, but rather a violent spray outwards, and upwards. He’d had to clench his eyes shut as blood landed on his face. He'd dropped the body by accident. His slick hands were losing their grip on the still twitching corpse. His dragons had surged within him, praising him for how well executed it was, how proud they were he did his duty. Hanzo felt light, despite the dead body at his feet. He smiled wide and full of teeth, while he still could, before other clan members arrived to clean up the scene, and search the apartment. He cleaned his hands in the bathroom, wiping it down when he was done. He did a quick, but thorough search of the apartment afterwards, to make sure he’d gotten any other evidence that could be linked to him. Not that it mattered anyway, the police were all on clan payroll, and so were the cleaners, but it was good practice. 

Hanzo remembered, right before he left, that he was supposed to take a token. An eye. The body was where he left it, on the floor, blood still slowly draining out of it. It didn’t take long to get the eye, but it was still messy. He severed the optic nerve, pocketed it in a bag he brought along, and then went to wash his hands again. He would remember to do it right away the next time.

He hopped back up to the open window, exiting the way he came. He felt like he’s flying as he ran over rooftops and through alleyways. He could barely contain the excited yell he felt bubbling up within him. The dragons roared within him, reflecting his excitement back to him. He wished Genji was here, he wished he could see this, feel this. His time would come soon, Hanzo knew, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to share his joy. Genji would probably still be awake when he got back anyways. He could tell him then. 

The castle was quiet when he returned. A man was waiting for him in the courtyard. Hanzo presented the token, and the man nodded and congratulated him. Hanzo noticed his father wasn't here, and neither were the elders. His father said he would be there, to confirm he’d done his duty, but there’s just the man, a man Hanzo had never seen before, although from his uniform he was a low ranking member of the clan. Hanzo wasn’t sure whether he should feel insulted or not. Part of him was happy, he could relax, let the adrenaline flow out of his body naturally, without the presence of his father or elders to amp him up again. 

Hanzo could feel himself winding down already. Yori and Ai hummed contentedly in his chest, far more calm now than they were when he killed the man. Hanzo sometimes thought of them as cats, much to their chagrin. They both still refused to admit that they purr...or that they enjoyed how Hanzo had taken to leaving the shoji open so they could soak up the sun in their smaller forms.

Their smaller forms had come as quite a shock. Hanzo knew what they looked like in the spirit realm, and how they looked when he summoned them, but he’d been surprised when he’d returned after a particularly hard training session to see Yori and Ai lazing around on his bed. He’d thought for a moment that Genji had broken in and left something on his bed as a prank, but he knew immediately that wasn’t the case when one of the glowing blue snakes raised its head and looked at him.

“Yori?” Hanzo had learned to tell them apart quickly. Yori had a chip taken out of his left antler, and they were more angular, whereas Ai’s were intact and were more of a smooth continuous curve. 

_ Don’t look so surprised. We are spirits after all. _

Hanzo shook his head to refocus and quickly crossed the courtyard. He needed a shower, badly. He imagined Genji wouldn’t appreciate him showing up covered in blood. Genji and him had been getting along better lately, but their relationship was still strained. After their mother had passed Genji’s grief had been overwhelming. It seemed as if everything he didn’t say while she was alive came out all at once, he was rarely at the castle, even more so than before, and when he was he could only reliably be found in the dojo or in his room, getting ready to leave again.

Their father was distant, to the both of them. No matter what Hanzo did it was never enough. It was rare that he would even see his father outside of meetings these days. He was still an excellent leader, but that was all really. Hanzo felt more like a coworker than a son. So, he followed in Genji’s stead, he took to leaving the castle more often, when he could of course. He had the elders constantly breathing down his neck, but there were rare instances where the storm calmed, and he could be free. Genji and him never went to the same places, Genji was still too young for where Hanzo was going, but they would often pass by each other as they left the castle. They merely nodded to each other each time, in acknowledgement. Eventually, Genji began speaking to him outside their occasional passing, seeking him out in the rare times he was in the castle. Hanzo, no matter how much his little brother frustrated him, was glad. 

He hated to admit weakness, but he was lonely. The only social interactions he had outside of clan business were Genji and whoever he met at whatever club he chose to go to when he went out. He enjoyed going out, sometimes, but the interactions were all superficial. He bought people drinks and was bought drinks, he never got drunk, and occasionally, he would go back with someone to a hotel. Rinse and repeat. He was still performing, but in a different way than he was when he was at home with the clan. It was exhausting. Genji, as stunted and short as their conversations tended to be, didn’t seem to expect much from him. Hanzo supposed that was fair, when he still expected entirely too much from his brother. 

He’d learned quickly that if he wanted Genji to speak with him, he couldn’t bring up his studies. The most he was allowed was a warning if the elders were getting particularly antsy, and Genji would listen, he’d go for a few days, and then stop again. It frustrated Hanzo, but he couldn’t afford to lose an ally. He already had far too many enemies, given the elders frequent critiques. 

His shower was quick, and cold, but efficient. He dressed comfortably, Yori and Ai draped around his neck, although they disappeared as soon as he stepped out of his room. He’d learned that letting others see them in their smaller form, never prompted a good reaction. He went in search of Genji. Given the elders' reports from earlier today, Genji was, in a sense, grounded, so Hanzo had a fifty fifty chance that his brother was still in the building. A quick search of the dojo revealed no one, but when he knocked on his brother’s room, a tired voice told him to come in.

“Evening, Genji.” Hanzo still felt awkward whenever he tried to initiate conversations with Genji. He felt like he didn’t know him at all. He was trying, but he wasn’t sure his trying was enough.

“Oh.” Genji rolled over on his bed to face away from Hanzo, not letting him see his face before turning back to the magazine he’d been reading. “It’s you.”

Hanzo frowned. “Yes, so it would seem.”

“What did you want?” 

“I got back from the mission, I just thought you’d like to know.” He took a deep breath, when the only response he got was Genji turning a page. “Maybe, you wanted to know what it’s like since it will be your turn soon.”

“No, thanks.”

“Genji.” Hanzo was tired, he’d expected this, on some level, but part of him still hoped Genji would at least partially enthuse about his clan duties. He put enough hours in the dojo he was going to be physically prepared when his time came, but Hanzo wasn’t sure about mentally. 

“Genji,” He started again. “You need to know what it’s like, I don’t want you to be unprepared.”

“Sure, that’s a real good excuse Hanzo.” Genji still refused to look at him.

“What is the problem, last week you told me you wanted to know?”

“Did I?” Genji sounded bored. “Must’ve changed my mind.”

“This is important, Genji.”

“You say everything is important.”

“Because it usually is.”

“Whatever.” Hanzo was pretty sure Genji wasn’t reading at this point, but just focusing on ignoring him as best he could.

Hanzo sighed, “Is there a particular reason for your confinement today?”

Genji huffed a laugh, but it sounded strained. “The usual.”

Hanzo nodded, even though Genji couldn’t see. Skipping lessons, playing pranks, and generally being a thirteen year old was usually what got Genji stuck inside all day. Today was apparently no different. 

Genji moved and suddenly hissed in a breath, like he was in pain. Hanzo’s head snapped back to his brother from where he’d been staring at the wall.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, Hanzo.” Genji’s tone was clipped. He was stock still. Hanzo didn’t believe him for a second.

“Did you get injured in training?” Hanzo asked. “You’ve been working hard lately, so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Genji laughed again, although it was again followed by a groan. “You know, that’s the first time you’ve given me a compliment in a long time.”

“Oh.” Hanzo didn’t think it’d been that long. He didn’t know what to say to that, so he decided to ignore it. “You didn’t answer me though, was it during training?” 

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

“Genji.” Hanzo lightly grabbed his brother’s shoulder and attempted to turn him around. Genji resisted by clutching the edge of his bed. “I just want to see the damage. Did you already see the doctor.”

“No, because I’m fine.” Genji’s voice was strained. He sounded like he was in pain.

“You don’t sound fine, let me see.” Genji sighed and rolled over. He looked...fine. Although that didn’t eliminate any injuries that might be hidden under his clothes.

“Take off your shirt.”

“What! No!” Genji tried to roll back over, but Hanzo stopped him, pinning him with one arm. Genji’s face contorted and his breath left him in a wheeze. He was not fine.

“Can you take off your shirt, or do you need help.” Hanzo’s voice was quiet now. He didn’t need to make this worse than it was. Genji frowned at him, and took off his shirt, with a little difficulty. Hanzo sighed when he saw the injury.

Genji was bruised, thoroughly. His chest was a mottled blue and purple mess, with some edging towards black. He had to have a cracked rib, at the least.

“Did you go to the doctor already?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you lying to me?”  
Genji threw his hands up in the air, even though it pained him. “No!” Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stop laughing you asshole. I’m injured here!”

Hanzo smiled, “Oh are you, you seemed to insist you weren’t a minute ago.”

Genji sighed and shut his eyes, struggling to put his shirt back on. “Shut up already.” Hanzo leaned over to help, when it was obvious Genji wasn’t going to be able to put his shirt on by himself. 

“Broken or cracked?” Hanzo asked once Genji’s shirt was righted again.

“Broken, hence house arrest.” 

“I hate to say it, but I’m glad you’re listening for once.” Genji didn’t respond, he just laid there on the bed with his eyes shut. Hanzo knew Genji knew that he knew he didn’t get this in training.

“Did you tell father?” Hanzo broke the silence, and he instantly regretted it when Genji shot him an incredulous look.

“What do you think?” Genji rolled his eyes. “He wouldn’t do anything even if I told him.”

“Yes he wou--”  
“No he wouldn’t!” Genji sat up, too quickly, if the gasp he let out was any indication, and Hanzo reached over to steady him, but Genji waved him off. Genji turned to him, a serious look on his face. “Was father there when you got back tonight?”

“No.” Hanzo tried not to think of how that hurt.  
“Did you tell him to be?”

“Yes.”

“Then I think you know he wouldn’t have done anything about this then.” Genji sighed, he looked far too old for how young he was. “You’re so naive sometimes Hanzo.”

Hanzo didn’t say anything to that. He just got up and walked to the door. He didn’t look back. He was too tired to fight tonight.

“Get some rest, Genji.” The only answer was silence as Hanzo quietly shut the door. He started back towards his own room. He had better heed his own advice for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized the chapter title is such a fake out as I was writing it so, sorry, lol. Has it been a while, yes. Did I realize I wrote last chapter entirely in present tense while every other chapter is written in past tense while I was writing this one, yes. Will I fix it, maybe. Sorry for the lack of updates, first it was college, and then it was a pandemic, and now I am tired and lacking motivation. I have an idea for the next few chapters at least. Basically this is kinda gonna be an in between projects piece maybe? I do enjoy it, but character studies are kinda hard to keep up. Also Genji being 3 years younger is very inconvenient since I almost wrote that a 13 year old was going out clubbing. I hope you are all safe and healthy, apologies for the mini rant, I'm not really happy with this chapter. It is very unbetaed btw. I am very tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my catharsis land lol I don't have family issues I'm projecting no, also just for info, I am the youngest sibling.


End file.
